gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships:Reapers
Reaper Ships The Reapers have organic ships, allowing them to grow a fleet in no-time. this tactic was employed by wraith, and now by the reaper forces. it is the keystone of their numerical superiority. Reaper Hive Reaper Hiveship - Looks like a hive ship only elongated not as smooth more grotesque think Hive ship on steriods like the Hive in EaTG. Dimensions -Length: 9487 meters -Width: 4340 meters -Height: 1470 meters Capacity ~Crew: 50,000 ~Maximum Capacity: as much as a city Powerplant ~2x Large subspace taps (inefficient but their size allows them to pump out lots of energy) ~2x Medium secondary subspace taps ~6x Small subspace taps. Propulsion ~4x large Ion drives ~Reverse engineered asgard hyperdrive Armament ~104x Heavy Reaper energy weapons ~24x Reaper beam emitter nodes Defenses ~Structural integrity field ~Very dense outer hull, 2-3x tougher than a standard Hives ~Powerful Dispersion field multiple emmiters - Warps space around the ship to counter incoming weapons; - Plasma, Ion, Particle weapons are scattered the most, rendered far weaker than normal. - Kinetic weapons suffer a significant drop in speed and alter trajectories - Very powerful nukes/Laser weapons the most effective Support ~12,000x Reaper fighters Additional Technology ~Cloning facilities ~Other Wraith things Reaper Battlecruiser - Basically a long ship, tubular with bumps and things for fighter bays and weapons and stuff. Dimensions -Length:4,584 meters -Width: 1,340 meters -Height: 640 meters Capacity ~Crew: 10,000 ~Maximum Capacity: as much as a small city Powerplant ~1x Large subspace tap Propulsion ~2x large Ion drives ~6x Medium Ion drives ~Reverse engineered asgard hyperdrive Armament ~22x Heavy Reaper energy weapons ~32x Medium Reaper energy weapons ~8x Reaper beam emitter nodes Defenses ~Structural integrity field ~Dense outer hull ~Powerful Dispersion Field Support ~4,000x Reaper fighters Additional Technology ~Cloning facilities ~Other Wraith things Reaper cruiser -Looks like a much smaller hiveship without the gap in the middle. Dimensions -Length: 1120 meters -Width: 740 meters -Height: 110 meters Capacity ~Crew: 3,000 ~Maximum Capacity: 7,000 Powerplant ~2x Medium subspace taps Propulsion ~4x Medium Ion drives ~Reverse engineered asgard hyperdrive Armament ~22x Reaper medium energy weapons ~52x Reaper light energy weapons (Point defence) ~3x Reaper beam emitter nodes Defenses ~Structural integrity field ~Dense outer hull ~Dispersion field Additional Technology ~Other Wraith things ~culling array Notes: Designed to land on planet and drop troops if need be. Reaper Destroyer Dimensions -Length:164 meters -Width: 73 meters -Height: 46 meters Capacity ~Crew: 200 ~Maximum Capacity:400 Powerplant ~2x Small subspace taps (both of these take up a lot of internal space) Propulsion ~2x Medium Ion drives ~Reverse engineered asgard hyperdrive Armament ~8x Medium Reaper energy weapons ~15x Light Reaper energy weapons (Point defence) ~1x Reaper beam emitter nodes Defenses ~Structural integrity field ~Dense but thin outer hull ~Dispersion field Additional Technology ~Other Wraith things ~culling array to drop troops Tactics The Reapers normally send in destroyers first, these break up the enemy formations so they can be picked off by larger ships. As this happens the larger Reaper ships pull into firing range and rip them apart weathering any kind of counter attack while moving towards their target. A Reaper hive would take a small fleet to bring down depending on the ships. Battle cruisers would need several ships working together to destroy. Cruisers are reasonable on their own but not a match for the stronger tau'ri ships, they're mainly their to bring decent fire power to the battle field while larger ships are under construction in the early days of the andromeda conflict. Expect cruisers to land and drop thousands of troops if they intend to take over a target. Destroyers are very fast, maneuverable, pack a punch but easy to destroy. Any ship with decent weapons will be able to take them out with a decent attack but they're fast and the Reaper beam will cause heavy damage. Destroyers can also fly close to ground level to drop troops. Reaper energy weapons are very powerful. Heavy canons are a league above our own, medium roughly comparable. Reaper hives can fire something like 12 shots a second from the front, even more on its side. Reaper beams are something else, they do massive damage like all beam weapons on stargate. Very good at piecing shields and hull.